When They Both Win
by MWolfe13
Summary: Gingerbread House making was a fail, but he couldn't complain.


**Written for Marvelously Magical's Enchanted Wonders 2019 Collection! This was my second submission for the collection. Hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own any part of the Harry Potter or Marvel franchises unless you count my POP collection. **

* * *

**Pairing: Lady Sif/Harry Potter **  
**Enchanted Item/Spell: Foe-Glass **  
**Word Prompt: Gingerbread House**

* * *

Harry set all the ingredients out, grouping them by order of use. There was the butter, sugar, and cinnamon among the group he needed to get started. Next were the gumdrops, licorice, and other assorted candies they'd use for decorating. Harry had researched how to make Gingerbread Houses extensively, picking up actual books from a Muggle bookstore and throwing himself on Molly's baking mercy to prepare for tonight. He really just wanted things to go well tonight, for him not to screw up something that had been building for months.

It had all started when he'd gone to Asgard for his best friend's wedding. She'd been part of the group of soldiers sent to escort the Wizard party to the palace. She'd been in armor made to fit her perfectly, a deadly weapon and shield strapped to her back. Her hair had shined in the Asgardian sun, face solemn but courteous. Lady Sif had projected an air of noble confidence, and something had stirred in Harry.

He'd called it love at first sight, much to the amusement of his friends, but he'd been completely serious at the time.

Now was his chance. Lady Sif had contacted him, and let him know she had a few more days on Earth before she needed to return for the start of the Yule celebrations on Asgard. He'd immediately invited her over for her last night. She'd talked about her interest in the way Muggles celebrated Yule, so Harry was determined to give her a night to remember. There would be this, and the hot cocoa recipe he'd gotten from Molly. He'd take her to see the light displays in the next biggest town, and then they'd finish it off by decorating the tree while listening to the radio.

Harry heard the firm knock on his door and thought _showtime_.

She was wearing her armor and weapons still, Harry wasn't sure she ever went anywhere without them. She gave him a warm smile, something he was told was rare and reserved for only a few. "Sif-Ah, my lady, please come in."

"Sif is fine, Harry." She crossed the threshold, looking around with her sharp eyes. "You have a beautiful home."

Harry closed the door, shoving his hands in his pockets as there was no coat for him to take. "Thanks. You can set your sword and shield here if you'd like." He grinned when she looked at him. "I promise, no one will be attacking us tonight." At least, they wouldn't without him knowing.

Sif carefully set her weapons down, leaning them against the wall.

Harry put a hand at the small of her back, leading her to the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink? We don't have the Asgardian version of Ale, but I bought some that are fairly good. There's also hot cocoa. It's a chocolate mixture-"

"I know what that is," Sif said with interest. "Hermione introduced it to us. It was quite good."

Of course she had. "I'll fix you a cup." Harry moved to his supplies, taking the things he needed. "What brought you down here anyway? I thought this close to the celebrations, you'd be preparing up there."

"I go where I'm needed," Sif replied. "The All-Father sent me to retrieve something that belongs in Asgard. I have and it is now being delivered by Heimdall." She glanced around his kitchen in interest. "There are many things in here that we do not have back home."

Harry twirled his finger once he's added the powder, the liquid swirling at his command. "I'll admit, I never snuck down to the kitchens at the palace when I was there." He grabbed the two steaming cups, turning to face her fully instead of trying to catch her in his peripherals. "Ah…"

Sif was looking at the medium-sized looking glass Harry had set on a side table; the Foe-Glass. Harry could have sworn he'd moved the detector to his office, or his bedroom. On second thought, maybe he'd only thought about it. He walked over to her, hoping to pull her attention away. "Your hot cocoa, my lady."

Sif took the cup. "What is this? There are many blurs moving around."

"It's called a Foe-Glass. It lets me know when my enemies are closing in on me." Harry took a sip of his own drink. "But that's just work stuff."

She looked closer at the glass at his words. "And all these little shadows are your enemies? There are so many."

He shrugged. "It comes with being an Auror."

"Why not just hunt them all down?"

"I'd be breaking the law then, and I'd have to arrest myself." He stepped closer to her, bumped her shoulder lightly with his arm. "Your drink will get cold."

Sif murmured an apology absently, bringing the cup to her lips. Her eyes lit up at the first drink. "Oh! This is much better than the one I had before. Is there more?"

Harry grinned in satisfaction. Thank you, Mrs. Weasley! "Plenty."

* * *

It started with a flick of flour.

Harry hadn't meant to do it. The white powder had already been on his fingers when Sif had accidentally knocked over the eggs, and Harry had lifted his hand on instinct to stop the fall with magic. His fingers flicked up, sending flour onto her face. She reeled back in surprise more than anything, her eyes wide as she stared at him. Mortified, Harry had started stumbling out an apology, but Sif had gotten a mischievous glint in her eye. The next thing he knew, ingredients were flying everywhere, the two laughing as they tried to hit one another.

Harry may have used his magic to help him out, but he'd never tell.

Now they were surveying the damage. His kitchen was an absolute mess. If they actually wanted to make something after this, he would have to run to the store. He noted the time, realizing it was a little late for most Muggle grocery shops in these parts. Ah, well, he still had other things to keep them occupied.

Sif was a little more remorseful. "I apologize, Harry. You were trying to teach me some of your traditions, and I treated it like sport."

Harry shook his head. "Don't worry about it. This would have been my first time anyway, so we're not missing out." He snorted, "Knowing my skills; it wouldn't have resembled a house at all."

She was not convinced. "Your kitchen…"

Harry turned her to face him, leaving his hands on her arms. "Did you have fun?"

Sif smirked a little. "I did. Coming out the victor of our match was exhilarating."

"Then that's all that-" Harry stopped, her words coming through. "I'm sorry? Who said you won?"

She gestured to his clothes. "You have more stuff on your person. That means I have won this impromptu fight."

His eyes narrowed. "Now wait a minute. You have this armor, so stuff just slides off. Have you seen your hair? It could be argued that _I _won the fight."

Her hand lifted to her hair, but a fire was lit in her eyes. "Is that so? Would you care for a rematch then?"

Harry was game, but then he remembered the state of his kitchen and how food fights were not at all what he'd had in mind for tonight. He shrugged. "I guess I could be persuaded to declare this match yours."

Sif lifted a brow at his sudden change of mood. "Oh? And what would be the price?"

He was about to say something witty, something that would make her laugh. "A kiss," he blurted out before he could follow through with something else. He wanted to recoil at her shocked face. Merlin, what was wrong with him?

But then she smiled slowly, her eyes warming. "I accept your condition."

Harry didn't think twice. He cupped her face with his hands, sliding one into her sticky hair and brought her lips to his.


End file.
